There are many products on the market claiming to provide a solution to hair loss, however the products generally only treat one or two aspects of the problem or mask the problem altogether. There are multiple reasons for hair loss and damaged hair.
Hair loss or alopecia may be caused by a variety of factors including heredity, hormonal deficiencies or imbalances, diet, stress, illnesses, chemotherapy or aging. The desire to maintain or regain head hair has led to continuing efforts throughout history to discover compositions and methods for stimulating hair growth and for preventing or minimizing hair loss.
For many years, the pharmaceutical industry, the nutraceutical industry, and the cosmetic industry have been researching and developing compositions in attempts to cure or prevent hair loss or promote hair growth.
There are surgical and non-surgical solutions to address the problem of hair loss. Non-surgical options for treating hair loss include a variety of pharmaceutical and nutraceutical topical and/or oral treatments that promote hair re-growth and/or prevent further hair loss. For example, topical minoxidil, commonly known as ROGAINE, causes hair growth when applied to the scalp and slows the rate of hair loss in some individuals by stimulating hair follicles. Finasteride, commonly known as PROPECIA is a drug that is taken orally to treat androgenic alopecia by blocking the formation of DHT. The problem with treating hair loss with pharmaceutical drugs is the potential side effects of such drugs. Minoxidil may cause low blood pressure, increase in heart rate, weight gain due to water retention, and the scalp may become inflamed. Finasteride may cause genital deformities in male infants, impotence, decreased libido, hives or rash, and swelling.
Thus, in spite of the advancements in the prior art, there is a need in the art for compositions for promoting hair growth, slowing hair loss, and for preventing or minimizing hair loss that are effective and able to treat multiple aspects of the problem in one product and additionally is comprised of natural oils and minerals which greatly reduce the toxicities and side effect issues of present products, and for methods of making and using such compositions.